Scenario
by Stephenie18
Summary: "I'm trying think of a good one..." "A good way to get me to NOT hit like a girl?" "Yes."


Title: Scenarios

Disclaimer: In my wildest dreams I can't even own them.  
>Summary: "I'm trying think of a good one..." "A good way to get me to NOT hit like a girl?" "Yes."<br>Rating: T

"Come on Maura! Just, hit the thing."

Maura nodded her head slightly, and punched the bag with the wimpiest punch Jane had ever seen.

"Seriously?" Jane asked incredulously.

"What? You told me to hit it, and I did!" Maura retorted.

"When I told you to hit it, I meant hard, not like it's your ailing grandmother, Maura. You hit like such a girl."

"My grandparents have been dead since I was a child, Jane. I hardly see what they have to do with this. And I don't see why hitting like a girl is bad. Just because one is female means they're weak?"

Jane shook her head and wrung her hands together impatiently. "They're just sayings, Maura." Jane sighed as she asked, "What is it going to take for you to be able to knock the crap outta that thing?"

Maura shrugged as she took a sip from her water bottle. "You're the one who insists I'm doing poorly, so YOU come up with something."

Jane looked at Maura, who had raised her eyebrow in challenge. Jane stared at her girlfriend for a moment. Maura knew she wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

"Okay, Miss smarty pants. How about I come up with a situation and you have to pretend like you're in it. Maybe that will give you the drive you need to get in some good punches."

Maura cocked her head to the side in thought. "I don't see why that wouldn't work. You know, actors would call that method acting. It's when they immerse themselves in the situation they are going to experience onstage in real life so they can properly portray that specific emotion or experience correctly."

When Jane didn't acknowledge her rant, Maura took a step closer to her detective. "Jane. Are you listening?"

As if snapped back into reality, Jane's eyes widened as she realized Maura was talking. "What? Sorry. I'm trying to think of a good one."

"A good way to get me to NOT hit like a girl?"

"Yes."

Maura shook her head, and got back into the proper position in front of the punching bag to await Jane's instructions.

"Okay, okay. I got one. You just went shopping. You managed to buy THE perfect pair of heels. I mean, you've wanted them forever and now they're in your possession. When you walk down the sidewalk, a man comes up to you and not only threatens your life, but he threatens to take them from you, and they were THE last pair available ANYWHERE."

Maura looked at her girlfriend unbelievingly. "Shoes? Really, Jane?"

Jane smirked in response. "You know you love them. Sometimes I wonder if you love them over me."

Maura smiled. "Nonsense." She gave her partner another smile before turning to face the "man" who threatened her life, and her incredibly rare and expensive shoes.

Jane watched as Maura finally got some strength behind her punches. "That's good! See, now where was that five minutes ago?"

Maura smiled, and reached out her hand for her water, which Jane happily obliged her. "Well, five minutes ago I wasn't mad at the guy."

Jane chuckled and took the water from her lover before coming up with the next set of circumstances.

"He HATES tortoises and wants to kill Bass. GO!"

After about three more rounds of this, Maura was tired, and Jane was confident that, if confronted, Maura now had the drive to protect herself. As Maura moved to sit, Jane followed dutifully behind her.

"What do you think you're doing detective?" Maura asked as Jane went to sit next to her.

Jane stopped midway between standing and sitting to reply, "Sitting..."

"No you don't," Maura said, placing a light pat on Jane's backside. "I haven't given you my scenario yet."

Jane stood to look down at Maura. "Really, Maura? You've seen me wail at this thing. I really don't think I need a scenario."

Maura shook her head. "Go on. It'll be fun. I think you have a little more pep in you than you're letting on, anyway."

Jane sighed heavily and made her way over to the mechanism. "Okay. Lay it on me."

Maura smirked at the brunette. "He's going to come after me."

Jane's smile faded. "He's going after you?"

Maura noticed that change in demeanor and also dropped her smile. "Mmhmm. He want to kill me. What are you going to do?"

Jane looked at Maura seriously, before staring at the punching bag in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she beat it, kicking it, punching it, and jabbing it as hard as she could. Her last punch effectively put a hole in the bag, as well as a pain in her knuckle and she retracted her hand in pain.

"FUCK!"

Maura quickly rose from her spot on the couch to see to Jane's hand.

She grabbed it gently, not yet seeing the hole in the bag, and said, "I just think it's going to be bruised, sweetheart. Let me get some ice for it."

Jane shook her head. "No. I'll get some ice. YOU should look into fixing that," she said, motioning to the 2" diameter hole now in the equipment. Maura gasped upon seeing it, and quickly detached the bag from it's chain to lay it on the floor for later repair.

As she made her way into Jane's kitchen, she heard the brunette gently hissing and muttering curse words under her breath as she applied the cold pack to her hand. Maura came up gently behind her, grabbing the hand towel off of a drawer, and offered, "Let me help."

Jane turned around, and at seeing the soft look in Maura's eyes and the towel in her hand, offered her injured fingers to the ME. Maura wrapped the cold pack in the towel, and as gently as she could, applied it to the detective's hand.

"You okay?" The honey haired woman asked.

Jane nodded, wincing slightly at the pain in her appendage. "Is the bag going to live?"

Maura smiled up at the brunette, before quipping, "Yes. But you definitely did some damage. I feel bad for whoever gets in your way."

Jane barely had the chance to smirk before her lips were covered by the blonde's. Reaching out to cup the woman's face with her uninjured hand, she deepened the surprise lip lock. The need for air becoming too much, Jane pulled away.

"And what was that for?" the taller woman inquired with a smirk.

"For protecting me. I thought that bad man almost had you for a second. You deserve to be rewarded for you heroism."

"A kiss is all I get? Man, what a jip," Jane teased.

Maura wound her arms around the detective's neck, and stood on her tip toes to remove any space between her and the raven haired detective.

"Don't fret, darling. I had every intention of FULLY repaying you for your death defying feat," she said as she kissed her detective in a way that left no doubt in Jane's mind as to what she was promising.


End file.
